Bloody Himitsu
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: "Comenzó como un impulso incontrolable y ahora, se convirtió en una necesidad. Solo tengo un pensamiento en mi mente, el cual nunca diré hasta el momento indicado: ¡Te quiero solo para mi! Bien, date prisa y no me hagas esperar. Dilo de una vez. Dime Lucas, dime a quien quieres. ¿Soy yo, verdad? ¿Soy esa persona? ...Porque yo...no voy a permitir que alguien mas te tenga..."
1. Psychotic Love

**¡Hola guapuritas!** No, no están viendo mal. Volví a publicar esta historia. ¡Si, lo hice! (Esto va dirigido a quienes leyeron anteriormente este mismo fic, que es de mi autoria...cabe aclarar...xD) Estuve pensandolo mucho y decidí que, lo mejor sería volverlo a publicar. Me gusto mucho esta idea y siempre tuvo buenas repercuciones en los lectores, así que, me hice un tiempito y lo treje devuelta. De donde nunca se tendría que haber ido.  
Veran, pasé por unas situaciones no muy gratas (por no decir feas) y tenía pensado irme, por eso borré todas mis historias, pero, recapacite y opte por volver y seguir escribiendo que eso es lo que mas me hace feliz.

Ya, ya, ya...dejemos lo triste y lo sentimental de lado.

¡Este fic es un Pov Ness! (ashh, como me encanta escribir sobre este niño...*U*) De aquí, hasta el final, si bien había algunas excepciones, lo aclararé cuando llegué el momento correspondiente ¿De acuerdo? Muy bien. Como es el primer capitulo, será medio suave, después viene la cosa loca y terrorifica que a mi me gusto.

Como ya saben, ningun personaje que aparezca aquí me pertenece, solo juego con ellos y me divierto con este tipo de fics...xD

¡No los distraigo mas! Al final del cap, hay otras notitas para tener en cuenta...n.n

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

─Últimamente me siento más cansado─. Mencionó estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. La sonrisa pedante de su rostro pasó desapercibida por la persona a su lado. ─Será que me estoy haciendo viejo─. Rió ante su propia broma; todo con la intención de que su amigo también lo hiciera.

─No creo que sea así Red, estas exagerando─. Dijo el rubio en un tono bajo, con cierta vergüenza y timidez.

─Bien. Si tú lo dices, debe ser por algo─. Sonrió al final de aquella burda y patética frase.

La mirada azul de un muchacho se posaba en cada uno de los rincones de la habitación, a simple vista, se podía ver que estaba un poco incómodo, mas lograba disimularlo bastante bien. La persona a su lado, platicaban animosamente y de vez en cuando, decía un chiste sin sentido solo para hacerlo sonreír a su amigo; aunque todos sabíamos muy bien, inclusive ellos dos, que solo intentaban pasar el rato; mientras que ambos se encontraban absortos de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, los demás presentes mantenían sus mirada fijas sobre el televisor. Coreando el nombre de cada uno de los participantes que estaban jugando un videojuego. Cada uno, esperaba a que alguien ganara, o al menos, eso era lo que querían demostrar.

Sonreía, reian y comentaba por lo bajo.

Como si fueren un grupo unido, el cual nadie podría desintegrar. El cual nadie podría borrar. Destrozar o incluso liquidar. Nadie podría interrumpir esa harmonía, o al menos, eso era lo que todos creían.

¿Sería egoista creerlo? Pues no, porque ninguno tenía la noción sobre ello.

Y al parecer, se habían acostumbrado a ello. Lo mismo de siempre.

Poco a poco, todos vamos cayendo a la rutina de todos los días. A nadie parece importarle, hasta inclusive, parecen disfrutar de la monotonía de sus vidas: despertar, desayunar, entrenar, una pelea programada, un descanso, la cena y luego volver a dormir; al llegar a este lugar, nos vimos envueltos por esto. Tal parece que, durante cada torneo que pasa, nosotros nos terminamos acostumbrando a esto. ¿Alguien se queja? No, nadie.

Deje escapar un pequeño suspiro de mis labios. El aburrimiento no parecía tardar en llegar a mí, observé con desinteres como mis amigos Popo y Toon Link, comenzaban una batalla por descubrir quien es el mejor en aquel juego. Reprimí un bufido molesto ¿Era necesario que hicieran algo como eso? Por mas que me pareciera la cosa mas estupida del mundo, opté por no emitir opinión alguna, por mas que ellos me parezcan unos idiotas inservibles, siguen siendo mis preciados amigos; sería muy cruel si algo les ocurre. Como por ejemplo, que sean lastimados.

Me acomodo mejor en el pequeño sofá y observo con cierto desinterés la escena que se manifiesta delante de mis ojos.

─¿Y bien? ¿En qué momento morirá alguien?─. Pregunté con cierta burla en mi voz. Nana, que se encontraba a mi lado, rió por lo bajo aunque terminó guardando silencio al ver la mirada fulminante por parte de su hermano. ─No tengo todo el día. Estaría bien si alguno de los dos perdiera de una buena vez.

─¡No molestes Ness!─. El grito de TL me hizo sonreír. No movió sus ojos del televisor y movió de un lado a otro el mando del videojuego, como si ello lo ayudara a ganar.

─¡Si, eso Ness!─ Lo secundó Popo; no me sorprendió. La manera en que protegía a nuestro amigo era tan notoria, que me parecía estúpido que TL no se diera cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones; y me miró por encima del hombro. ─¡Estamos en una batalla final, así que, no interrumpas!

Rodé los ojos ante su intento por intimidarme. Realmente, no lo estaba consiguiendo. Lo mejor sería que ideara otra forma para lograr asustarme; porque no lo conseguiría de esa manera.

─¡No! ¡No puedo perder contra esta cosa!─. Mi amigo Intio comenzó a hacer un berrinche al ver que había perdido la batalla, mientras que a su lado, Popo sonreía victorioso, sin llegar a importarle como estaba reaccionando su persona amada. ─¿Como pude perder? ¡Si soy el mejor!

─Bueno, al parecer no, porque te gané─. Murmuró el joven esquimal, mas el muchacho a su lado no pareció prestarle atención.

Nana negó con la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento. ─Aceptalo TL, perdiste─. Dijo sonriendo y aquel gesto creció aun mas al momento en que Toon Link la fulminó con la mirada. ─Bien. Ahora que terminó la pelea─. Le devolvió ese gesto, para despues dirigirse a su hermano. ─Popo, tienes que acompañarme a Smashville. Quiero ir a comprar algo y antes de que digas algo, no, no quiero ir sola y sí, si tienes que acompañarme. Quieras o no quieras.

Popo gimió por lo bajo cubriendose el rostro con las manos. Creí haber escuchado _«Participa en el torneo con tu hermana dijeron, será divertido dijeron»_ y me reí de su desgracia. Para evitar una posible confrontación, los Ice Climbers abandonaron la habitación, aunque uno de ellos estuviera encontra de la decisión final; no podía evitar sonreír. La escena era demasiado divertida como para ser olvidada.

Lo mejor sería distraerme un poco.

Me levanté de mi asiento y fui a ubicarme al lado de TL, si bien él me miro algo sorprendido no emitió opinión alguna. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que tenía pensado jugar un poco con él.

─Oye Luke ¿Qué te parece si entrenamos un poco con mis Pokémons?─. Oír aquella pregunta me devolvió a la realidad, sin embargo, opté por aparentar que no me interesaba su plática.

─N-No lo sé…tenía planeado jugar videojuegos con Ness, pero…─. Sentí su mirada sobre mí. Lo miré por el rabillo de mi ojo, notando como poco a poco una mirada de preocupación y culpa se posaban en su rostro. ─Ness…─. Dijo mi nombre solamente, pero, yo sabía muy bien cuáles eran las palabras que se ocultaban detrás de ese murmullo.

Me encogí de hombros y actué normal, haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano. No eran necesarias las palabras, Lucas comprendía a la perfección cada una de mis acciones. Después de todo, somos amigos y conocemos todo del otro; y yo era, la persona que más sabía de él. A tal punto que ningún detalle se me pasaba por alto.

─¡Ash, Luke! No tienes que preguntarle qué hacer a este amargado. No sé qué le sucede, pero, hoy está algo raro─. Toon Link me cedió el mando, que antes tenía Popo, con una mueca de disgusto en su cara; sabía el motivo. Todavía no podía aceptar que yo era mejor en esto que él. ─Si quieres ir ve. No necesitas el permiso de tu mami Ness─. Eso último, lo dijo mirándome con una sonrisa socarrona en su faz.

─A-Ah. Entiendo. B-Bueno…yo…─. A pesar de tener mis ojos puestos en el televisor, estaba seguro que ahora Lucas tenía el rostro muy rojo y movía sus manos nerviosamente. ─E-Entonces s-sí. Iré a entrenar contigo Red.

─Perfecto. No te arrepentirás de tu decisión─. Dijo el entrenador Pokémon.

Oía perfectamente cada uno de sus pasos al cruzar por la habitación, el molesto sonido de la puerta al abrirse llegó a mis oídos y al sentir una sensación extraña sobre mí, busqué con la mirada al causante de ello. Y lo vi, durante un breve segundo y antes de partir de la habitación, Red dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia mí y de repente, sonrió con burla antes de desaparecer; aquel detalle no pasó desapercibido. Claro que no. Yo lo vi. Lo vi perfectamente. Vi como sostenía la perilla de la entrada, dejando que Lucas pasara primero y antes de cerrarla, pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Lucas.

Se atrevió a tocar a Lucas.

Consciente de que yo estaba mirandolo.

Como quisiera...borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro. Hacerla desaparecer con mis propias manos, y asegurarme de que no volviera a sonreirle de esa manera a nadie. En especial a Lucas.

Destrozar esa sonrisa con mis propias manos.

Eso sería perfecto.

─¡Ness!─. El grito de Toon Link hizo que apartara la mirada de la entrada para centrarme en él. Lo mire desentendido, pero, al notar la expresión de su rostro me entró la curiosidad; tenía los ojos bien abiertos, haciendolos parecer mas grandes de lo normal, la boca ligeramente abierta y su mano derecha me señalaba. ─¡Ness eres un bruto! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

Fue hasta que escuche un pequeño sonido; algo había impactado contra el suelo de manera suave y casi imperceptible, y por el tipo de sonido, habrá sido un objeto muy pequeño; baje la mirada hasta mis manos y caí en cuenta de lo que había sucedido. El control de videojuego había sido destruido por mis dedos, las uñas resquebrajaron la capa protectora y ahora, muchas grietas se hicieron presentes. Pero, a pesar de ello, no sentía alguna clase de dolor por los fragmentos que se incrustaron sobre las palmas de mis manos. Ni siquiera, note el momento en que había ejercido tanta fuerza sobre el mando.

─¡Ness ten mas cuidado!─. Dijo al mismo tiempo que golpeaba mis manos, causando que los restos del control cayeran al suelo. ─Podrías haberte lastimado─. La preocupación en su rostro no me afectaba. ─Tú pagaras por el repuesto, ni creas que asumiré la culpa contigo. Soy tu amigo, pero, tengo mis limites─. Finalizó la frace con un guiño en broma. ─Ahora, habrá que limpiar esto.

Sin embargo, aun escuchando sus habladurías, no sentía que estaba concentrado en lo que estaba sucediendo. Había algo mas en mi mente, algo que no me dejaba tranquilo, pero, tampoco quería que desapareciera; tal vez, lo mejor sería solucionarlo lo mas pronto posible; paulativamente. Mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba, llegando a convertirse en una sonrisa.

─TL ¿Me harías un favor?─. No esperé su respuesta. ─¿Podrías traer una escoba?

─¿Una escoba y para qué?─. Preguntó estupidamente y con una expresión aun mas estupida en su rostro.

Me crucé de brazos, reprimiendo el deseo de estrangularlo con mis propias manos. ─Para tocar mejor los arpegios en el piano .¡¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?!─. Lo golpeé en al cabeza, pero sin utilizar toda mi fuerza. ─¡Ve a traerme esa condenada escoba antes de que limpie el desastre con tu cuerpo! ¡Ya!

TL se refregó la zona del impacto. ─¡Bien, bien, bien! No tienes que ser violento─. Levantó ambas manos al aire. ─Ya voy. Ya voy.

Esperé a que mi amigo saliera del cuarto y suspiré aliviado. Al fin estaba solo. Completamente solo. Y eso significaba una cosa.

Podría comenzar.

─Je je. Esto sera muy divertido─. Con lentitud, moví mi mano hasta el bolcillo de mi pantalón y encontré lo que buscaba. Lo tomé entre mis dedos, sintiendo la filoza cuchilla cortar la palma de mi mano. ─Yo no quería que las cosas fueran así, peeeeero, no me dejaron otra opción.

_**...**_

Ya no había vuelta atras.

_**...**_

Había tomado una decisión y no tenía planeado cambiar de parecer.

_**...N...e...s...s...**_

Ya era...muy tarde...

* * *

**Awww...que recuerdos.**

Bien, ahora la explicación. Perdí gran parte de los capitulos y como no me acuerdo como iban (todos estaban en mi net, pero ella, lamentablemente sigue muriendo lentamente), tengo que volver a escribirlo. Y para que se hagan una idea, ni el sumary me acuerdo como era...xD  
Así que, algunas cositas voy a cambiar, no muchas, solo detalles y quiza agregue otros capitulos, no lo tengo bien decidido. Esto fue como una **introducción**, que el **fic anterior no la tenía**...  
Actualizaré una vez por semana, quiza todos los jueves (pero, por las dudas no prometo nada, porque tengo examenes y me mantienen ocupada X-X), pero haré todo lo posible para que sean seguidos. Por suerte, algunos pude salvar y los tengo guardados, eso me ahorrara trabajo y esfuerzo.

En fin. Eso es todo por ahora. Les deseo una bonita semana, que la pasen bien y hagan travesuras y portencen mal...como yo la hago...xD  
Les mando mis amados besos...les van a durar hasta la proxima actualización. Yo lo sé.¡Abrazos!

¡Bye-Bye!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	2. Espíritu Creativo y Espíritu Destructivo

_Wiii. Por fin tanto tiempo ausente..._

¡Lamento mucho haber tardado! Lo siento, pero tengo una justificación, y la culpa es de mi escuela maldita, ella me mantiene cautiva. No, ya enserio, es que, pase por unas situaciones un tanto feas en mi casa y no estaba de humor que digamos, espero puedan perdonarme...así que, lamento haberlos hecho esperar. Por las dudas aclaro, que no estoy segura si volveré a actualizar esta semana, es la última de clases y tengo que hacer el discurso de fin de año...¡Voy a estar ocupada!

Aunque, tengo la sospecha que no le simporta mi excusa y solo quieren leer. Bien, los entiendo, no deben preocuparse por ello.

Ya saben que nada es mío y todo eso... siempre es bueno dejarlo en claro.

Que lo disfruten, que les guste y que sea suficiente para compensarlos por faltar tanto tiempo.

* * *

Tal como había esperado, TL trajo la escoba una hora después de que se lo pedí. No me sorprendió escuchar sus pateticos y exagerados pretextos para decir que me hizo esperar. Igualmente, mantuve mi rostro tranquilo, al punto de ser inexpresivo, quedé sentado en la cama mirando fijamente el televisor y la imagen de _"Game Over"_; no toque por nada del mundo los restos del control del videojuego, sin embargo, atiné a ocultar mis "preciados juguetes", a excepción de uno; con los dedos de mi mano libre invoqué una pequeña llama de mi _PK Fire_ y ante un descabellado pensamiento, una sonrisa se manifestaba en mi rostro.

¿Cómo se vería todo envuelto por el fuego? Sería un buen espectáculo.

Inolvidable.

Antes de que mi amigo notara la expresión en mi faz, deshice el fuego y volví a centrarme en la gran pantalla. ―¿Tienes pensado quedar así para siempre?―. Me preguntó con cierto enojo en su voz. No le di importancia y me mantuve entretenido con la músiquita del videojuego. ―¡Hey te estoy hablando!

Quería hacerle creer que era una broma, sin embargo, mi silencio ocultaba otros secretos: entre ellos, mi notorio deseo de asesinarlo. ¿Por qué? Conocía muy bien el motivo y de solo recordarlo me da asco y repulsión. ¿Cómo no podía notarlo? Si era fácil de ver; se me hervía la sangre al verlo conversar con Lucas. Como sonreían y bromeaban ambos, mostrando una imagen de ser los mejores amigos; a pesar de mantenerme callado, quería una explicasión. Porque si no...me encargaría de repetir ciertas situaciones.

El cliche de "amigos por siempre" me ha cansado e incluso, me produce arcadas.

Aun estando entretenido con mis pensamientos, era capaz de mantenerme alerta y ser consciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Esquive el almohadón que me lanzó sin hacer el mayor esfuerzo. ―Si, te oí claramente―. Respondí con falsa inocencia.

**_..._**

―¿Y entonces?―. Se llevó ambas manos a la altura de las caderas, adoptando una postura "intimidante"; idiota, si enojado no me asustaba, esa expresión en su rostro solo me daba risa. ―¿Que tienes pensado hacer?

Me encogí de hombros, llevé un dedo hasta mi barbilla para dar pequeños toquesitos; como si realmente estuviera meditanto mi desición, cuando desde un principio, ya sabía la respuesta. ―No lo sé... dejame pensarlo.

**_...N...e..._**

―¡Ness! ¡Limpia esto ahora!―. Al ver su intención de aproximarse hacia mi, sentí que mi cuerpo se tensaba.

_**...s...s...**_

―No. Te. Acerques―. Ordené cortante.

**_..._**

Toon Link me miró sorprendido y luego frunció el ceño. ―Ness―. Vi la preocupación en su rostro, además de un sentimiento diferente en su rostro y mis labios estuvieron tentados en curvarse hacia arriba; eso... era miedo. ―No tienes porque actuar de esa manera. Idiota―. Se dio media vuelta, dirigiendose a la salida. Abrió la puerta y sosteniendo la perilla me miró por encima del hombro. ―Cuando dejes de actuar así, volveré a jugar contigo―. Fue lo único que dijo para luego abandonar el cuarto.

**_...N...e...s...s..._**

¿Que acaba de suceder? Es una pena, pero, él mismo se encargó que la situación terminara de esta manera.

―Que no intente culparme―. Mis dedos sujetaron con fuerza el mango del cuchillo detrás de mi espalda. ―No he hecho nada malo... aún...―. Lamí mi labio inferior de anticipación; solo imaginar lo que haría, me hacía sonreír como nunca antes.

Me levanto de la cama y camino calmadamente, sin deshacerme de la cuchilla, hacia el televisor. El tintineo casi maniatico es lo único que interrumpe el silencio en el que me veo absorvido, no aflojo mi agarre, ya que una nueva idea logra aparecer; de repente, vienen a mis los recuerdos que cree con mis amigos. Se me revuelve el estomago ¿Cómo yo pude hacer cosas como esas? No importa, ya que pronto, todo esto terminaran.

Me aseguraría de hacerlos desaparecer.

―Excepto a una personita―. Mi mano libre se situó sobre mi mejilla. ―Solo a una―. Me dije a mí mismo, convenciendome de que así sería.

Arrojé la cuchilla contra el televisor y me sentí orgulloso al ver que se incrustó bruscamente en la pantalla, en un lanzamiento acertado y perfecto. Éste hizo desaparecer la imagen mientras algunos fragmentos terminaban en el suelo, pedazo tras pedazo.

Es una grandiosa imagen. Una que no olvidaré.

Y que pienso repetir en cada uno de los luchadores.

No voy a pedir más. Voy a destruirlos a todos, lentamente, uno por uno, sin contenerme. Quiero ya ver el vacio de sus ojos delante de mí, es mi único deseo.

**_..._**

**_...N...e...s...s..._**

Cada vez... se acerca ese día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la hora de la cena me dirigí al comedor. Mi rostro estaba tranquilo y mientras caminaba, de mis labios brotaban una melodía sin sentido, solo para entretenerme. Y al parecer no era el único que estaba por llegar tarde, vi a Donkey Kong junto con Diddy correr rumbo a esa habitación, el King Dedede conversaba con Kirby y Yoshi. Con cada paso que daba, podía oír claramente los gritos y el bullicio proveniente del comedor, y mentalmente comencé a prepararme para lo que vendría.

Manteniendo la vista sobre el suelo, me dirigí a la mesa donde se encontraban mis amigos y esa persona. Escuche mi nombre salir de sus labios y me enfureció, no me gustaba la manera en que lo decía, sin embargo, cuando él lo dijo con cierta tímidez en su voz ese sentimiento desapareció. Me senté a su lado y le sonreí alegremente, sintiendome orgulloso de mi mismo al generar esa reacción; Lucas no parecía notar lo que generaba en mí.

Quiero observar por siempre esa hermosa sonrisa.

Sin importar lo que deba sacrificar para conseguirlo.

―...H-Hola...―. Dijo en un murmullo y desvió la mirada hacia su plato mientras un sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas. Lo vi juguetear con sus dedos y morderse el labio inferior; aquellos pequeños gestos, lo hacían ver mas adorable de lo que ya era.

Le sonreí luego de reírme por lo bajo; esa dulzura es tan encantadora. ―Hola Luke―. Lo salude, asegurandome que solo él pueda escuchar mi voz y así fue, porque Lucas también se rió divertido. ―¿Te que hablaban?―. Pregunté con falso interes y recostando los brazos sobre la mesa.

―Estabamos notando que Master Hand no ha desearnos un buen día como siempre lo hace―. Nana respondió a mi pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro y una expresión calmada en su rostro, como solo ella podía tener. ―Tampoco apareció ahora.

―Ni Crazy Hand―. Continuó su hermano Popo, cruzandose de brazos. Adoptando una expresión pensativa. ―¿Habrá sucedido algo malo?

―¿Algo malo? ¿Como qué?―. Repetí intrigado, aunque internamente, supiera que era una mentira; y al parecer nadie podía notar que estaba mintiendo; vi por le rabillo de mi ojo que Red estaba conversando con Lucas y TL. Mis dedos se tensaron y las uñas terminaron por incrustarse sobre la superficie de la mesa. ―¿Popo?―. Dije el nombre de mi amigo; debía distraerme. Si no, no me podré controlar.

Y terminaré mantando a todos.

―Con Nana le hemos preguntado a Link sobre Master Hand, pero, él respondió que sabe tanto como nosotros―. Suspiró cansado. ―Ahora que lo pienso, desde hace tres días que no sabemos nada de ellos. Esto es tan extraño.

―¿Ah sí?―. Me mostré sorprendido y recibí un asentimiento como respuesta. ―N-no me he dado cuenta... creí que, solo estarían encerrados en su cuarto. Como siempre lo hacen.

―Todo esto es raro―. Toon Link recostó la cabeza sobre la mesa, mientras que Nana tamboreó sus dedos enguantados contra la superficie. ―Es como si...algo estuviera mal... Esto no es nomal.

―P-pero...entonces ¿Nos están ocultando algo importante?―. La pregunta de Lucas nos tomó por sorpresa a todos; incluso a mí también. ―S-solo espero que... Master y Crazy Hand se encuentren bien...―. La expresión triste en su rostro me incomodo; apreté los dientes, sin embargo, traté de parecer tranquilo.

Lucas... no quiero ver esa expresión...

Por favor...

Todos guardamos silencio repentinamente, aunque aun se podía oír el bullicio producido por los demás luchadores. Vi las caras de preocupación de mis amigos y aún así...no me sentí culpable de nada. Me pregunto si eso es normal. ¿No debería sentirme mal? ¿Responsabilidad? ¿Dolor? ¿Triste? ¿Odio? No hay nada. Quiero decir...

Asesiné a Master y a Crazy Hand. Y algo debería de sentir.

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo tener una expresión como las de ellos?

Será porque yo... me terminó engañando a mí mismo. Creyendo que ellos no existieron.

Bajé la mirada hacia mi regazo.

Mas debo confezar que lo disfrute.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_―¿No harás nada?―. Había preguntado con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Mantuve mi postura despreocupada y tanto relajada. ―Sería a aburrido hacer las cosas y que tú no te defiendas._

_―Lamento no divertirte como quieres―. Respondió con suma calma._

_―Al menos podrías intentarlo. ¿Que podrías perder?_

_―Algo muy importante... como mi existencia ¿No es verdad?__―. Solo sonreí a modo de respuesta. __―Tú lo sabes... ¿Para que alargar esta plática sin sentido?  
_

_―Ya veo. Entonces, eso confirma mis sospechas, eres mas debíl de lo que pensaba―. Lancé la cuchilla al aire, viendo como daba tres giros en el aire y terminé atrapandola sin hacer gran esfuerzo. ―¿O será que necesitas ayuda de tu hermano?_

_Master Hand permaneció en silencio, sin embargo, mantuvo una distancia prudente entre ambos. Sus dedos se movían lentamente pero no daban indicios de querer realizar alguna tecnica o producir algún ataque sorpresivo. Solo estaba ahí, contemplandome. Me sentía impaciente, quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas, sin embargo, él no parecía estar preocupado; había llamado mi atención el hecho de que, ultimamente, él y su hermano no querían participar en las peleas o torneos cortos. Como siempre lo hacían._

_―¿Y bien? ¿Que tienes pensado hacer conmigo? Te doy la posibilidad de deshacerte de mí y solo permaneces en ese lugar, como si estuvieramos involucrados en una simple conversación. Algo cotidiano__―. Sus repentinas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa; ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?_

_―¿Tan desesperado te encuentras por morir?__―. Dejé en el suelo el cuchillo y troné los dedos de mis manos. __―Puedo cumplir tu deseo..._

_―Pero... al deshacerte de mí no tendrás lo que tanto deseas...  
_

_Mi cuerpo se tensó y estaba seguro que mis ojos habían cambiado. Después de todo, lo sentí, lo sentí en mi pecho. __―¡¿Que intentas decir con eso?!―. Ya había estirado mi brazo para llamar a mi PK Fire. _

_Lo oí suspirar a Master Hand. ―...Se ve que aún quieres pelear. Muy bien, si así lo deseas__―. Chasqueó los dedos y la habitación se vio envuelta por tinieblas. __―Ya he dado todo...esto no servira de nada y ambos lo sabemos__―. Sonreí ante ello; tenía razón._

_Nunca esperé que fuera así, sus ataques y golpes eran demasiado debiles ¿A donde había quedado el verdadero Master Hand? Porque este individuo no era poderoso, ni siquiera estaba defendiendose con la intención de ganar, usaba toda su fuerza, eso lo sabía, sin embargo, era como si no le importara nada. Yo solo podía esquivarlo, unos mas fácilmente que otros y solo producían en mi leves dolores, nada grave, nada que no pueda sobrellevar; incluso, llegué a dudar... dudaba de usar mis poderes._

_―¡It's crazy time!__―. Oí el grito de Crazy Hand y lo próximo que sentí fue mi cuerpo siendo arrojado con fuerza, hasta terminar estrellandose contra el suelo bruscamente.  
_

_Me senté en el suelo y limpié con mi brazo el hilo de sangre que descendió por mi labio inferior; incluso con la ayuda de Crazy Hand, esta pelea ya tenía un final y en él, ellos no sobrevivian. Ni siquiera el ataque del menor de los hermanos logró lastimarme gravemente. Era oficial, ellos eran debiles. Ambos eran debiles y no tenían la suficiente fuerza como para derrotarme. _

_―Ya es suficiente__―. Master Hand me sujetó sorpresivamente, asegurandose de ejercer suficiente fuerza como para no dejarme escapar. Hice una mueca de disgusto al sentir como mis brazos se entumecian y que a cada segundo, mi respiración se estaba dificultando. ¿Realmente quería luchar? __―Deten esto. Ahora._

_―Hermano...¿Crees que "esa cosa" desaparezca del cuerpo de Ness?  
_

_―No lo sé.  
_

_Ellos conversaron como si yo no estuviera ahí. Eso me sacó de quició. Como se atrevían a hacerlo, no se los perdonaría; intenté moverme, mas cada segundo, se me hacía mas dificil tomar una desición._

_―Esta arriesgando la seguridad de todos... lo mas seguro es, enviarlo a su mundo y borrarle todos sus recuerdos.  
_

_Esas palabras me destruyeron. Ellos querían... deshacerse de mí. Alejarme de todos... de mis amigos... de Lucas. Ellos quería... ¡Ellos querían alejarme de Lucas! No podía.. no, ellos no. No. No. No. No. No. No. ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No! ¡No iba a permitirselo!_

_―...N-no...__―. Dije con la voz quebrada, si no fuera porque estaba conteniendome, probablemente me largaría a llorar. __―...N-no...no lo...per-permitiré...__―. Sentía como si algo estuviera recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, hasta el mas mínimo rincón. Era algo diferente, una sensación que nunca había tenido antes, algo indescriptible, pero que, era necesario para cambiar las cosas. __―...¡No se los permitiré!...  
_

_Antes de darme cuenta, ya había escapado del agarre de Master Hand y mi cuerpo terminó por aterrizar agilmente sobre el suelo. Una sonrisa apareció en mi labios al mismo tiempo en que levantaba ambos brazos, sintiendo como una energía misteriosa pero a la vez conocida recorría mi ser. __―¡Todo aquel que quiera separarme de Lucas... merece morir!__―. Grité con furia, sintiendo que las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer. __―¡PK StartStorm!  
_

_Invoqué mi ataque especial, sin la necesidad de una Smash Ball, y concentré todo mi poder. Lo suficiente como para matarlos a los dos. Las luces que descendian del cielo eran diferentes a lo habitual, no eran brillantes ni tenían un tono blanquecino, no, eran oscuras con detalles rojizos y violetas, y se dirigian direcctamente hacia Master y Crazy Hand. Solo tenía una mira y aunque ellos evadieron las primeras tres, no pudieron contra las demas; mientras la masacre ocurría, me carcajeé divertido y admire la escena que se desataba delante de mis ojos. ¡Todo era por mi! ¡Todo es gracias a mi! ¡Por fin me liberaba de esas escorias! ¡De esos estorbos!_

_―¡Ahora nada ni nadie, me impedirá conseguir lo que quiero!__―. Llevé ambas manos hacia mi rostro, y mis uñas rasgaron la piel, trazando caminos al azar. __―Ahora...solo es cuestión de tiempo...__―. Sonreí a gusto.  
_

_Ahora...todos estaban en la palma de mi mano._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Aquel recuerdo me hizo sonreír... ninguno de ellos, tendría que saberlo.

¿Cómo harán para descubrir la verdad?

Les será difícil... como encontrar los cuerpos de Master y Crazy Hand.

Estiré una de mis manos para tomar la manzana mas roja del plato. La contemplé detenidamente, admirando en silencio el color carmín que poseía, era algo que llamaba la atención y no podía apartar la vista de ella; me pregunto... como se vería esta habitación al ser cubierta por el colo rojo. Oh, que digno espectáculo. No podría pedir más y sería algo perfecto de ver; para no levantar sospechas, di una pequeña mordida a la fruta.

Imbéciles.

No saben nada... y ni siquiera se dan cuenta de lo que está sucediendo.

―N-Ness...―. Oí la voz de Lucas y al instante detuve mis acciones, solo para centrarme en él. Lo miré detenidamente, notando el casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas. ―...T-toma... así n-no te ensucia-ciaras...―. Me dice estirando hacia mí una servilleta.

Sonrió conmovido por aquel gesto. ―¡Gracias!―. Le digo con mi voz aniñada, distilando diversión. Una parte mía se siente mal por mentirle de esa manera, pero, aún no es tiempo para que él sepa lo que está sucediendo.

Pero llegará un momento...

_**...N...e...s...s...**_

_**...**_

...en el que él...

**_...I'm...h...a...p...p...y..._**

...descubra la pesadilla en la que todos viven...

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora. Como ya dije arriba, no se cuando actualizaré. Ni tengo un día fijo, porque tengo cosas que hacer, por suerte tuve tiempo y aproveche este momentito de libertad (mañana tengo un examen y tendría que estar estudiando)... je je. Bueno, como saben, me encanta leer sus opiniones, sean buenas o malas, el gesto se aprecia igual y cualquier cosa, pueden enviarme un PM (si quieren y tienen un motivo para hacerlo...xD)

Bueno...Ojala les vaya bien en el resto de la semana ¡Que se diviertan y hagan cosas malas/buenas! Les mando muchos besos chiquititos, mis clasicos packs de besos. ¡Un abrazo enorme guapuritas que les dure hasta le próximo capitulo!

¡Bye bye!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
